7 Things
by KNJJ4
Summary: A short song-fic about Miley writing 7 Things. Sort of an Anti-Niley/Nick OC.Please Review! My first story, I know there are a few grammar errors sorry.


Miley Cyrus sat quietly, crossed legged on her bed, a pad of paper and pen poised in front of her

A/N: Just a lil song-fic to Miley's new song 7 things. A couple of notices:

The changed lyric is something I did on purpose I just thought it fit better with the direction of the story

I do not think Nick Jonas is a bad guy, in fact I love Nick and am a HUGGGEEEE Jonas Brothers fan. I was just trying to write what I thought Miley might have been feeling when she wrote the song.

There is no Bee she is a fictional character I made up. And no she is not based on me.

Finally, a disclaimer, I do not own this song it belongs to Miss. Miley Cyrus and I do not own any of the people in it, except Bee.

Miley Cyrus sat quietly, crossed legged on her bed, a pad of paper and pen poised in front of her. As she sat there she thought about _him. Him _being her ex-boyfriend, Nick Jonas. As she reminisced the words of a song flowed out of her.

**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the  
Previous relationship  
That we shared**

They were together on and off for almost a year, when they were together it was the happiest she had ever been. But, obviously it wasn't for him, or else he wouldn't have broken her heart...twice.

**It was awesome, but we lost it  
Is that possible for me  
Not to care?  
And now were standing in the rain  
But nothings ever gonna change  
Until you hear  
My dear**

She thought about the last time they had discussed their relationship and how strange it had been to walk away from there without him.

It was a rainy day in December; they were traveling together on her Best of Both Worlds Concert Tour. They had been back together now for two months and in her mind everything was great. But, Nick didn't feel the same way. She barely listened to him, she knew why and she didn't want to believe it. She hated him for breaking her heart and hated herself for letting him _again._

**The 7 Things I hate about you****  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain  
Your games  
You're insecure**

Sitting here in Mid-February she tried to think of bad things about him. How he was always so unsure of himself, how he had played hot and cold with her all throughout the time they had been into each other, how he spent soooooooo much time worrying about his hair and whether or not it was an afro. Ok, so maybe he only did that when Joe teased about it, but it was still annoying to her. Then she thought of the one thing she didn't want to, the reason he left her.

**You like me**

**You love her**

She thought of _her, _his best friend from back home, Bee. She had caused both of their breakups_, _first because of after eight months of not talking he suddenly needed to again. And the second time, well because as he said he loved her and always had. She knew that, she knew that long before either he or his new girlfriend did. But, she tried so hard to make him love her instead her efforts produced no results except for pushing them closer together. Gosh, she wished he wrote songs for her the way he did for Bee.

**You make me laugh  
You make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like this, just know it hurts**

Stop! Miley told herself she did not wanna thing about Bee or any of Nick's other friends. Most of them in her opinion were jerks, they never accepted her the way the did Bee, Mandy or any other Jonas grilfriend. Maybe it was because they wanted Nick to Bee with her instead of Miley, she'd never know she just hated the way he acted when he was with them. She also thought a bit about the good times, when they had been happy and laughing, especially that one ahh-mazing summer they had spent together. She had laughed so hard that summer, it was incredible. She also thought about all the times she cried because of him, especially the last month or so when it dawned on her who he really wanted to be with.

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7th thing, I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

She had been trying so hard these past two months to move on and forget him, but that was impossible. He was the one she wanted and the one she needed. She loved him, as much as she didn't want to.

**It's awkward, and it's silent,**

**As I wait for you to say**

**What I need to hear now, is your sincere apology**

**When you mean it, I'll believe it**

**If you text it, I'll delete it**

She remembered the first time she had been in close contact with him post-breakup. Of course they had been on tour together but they had tried extremely hard to keep their distance and hadn't spoken a single word to each other in two weeks and now they were not only forced to share a stage on New Year's but stand next to each other when the ball dropped. Nick had yet to apologize and it was eating her inside. To make it worse, he kissed Bee right in front of her that night, rubbing salt in her already stinging wound. Since then he had tried texting her several times to apologize, but she deleted them all. She wouldn't accept anything less than a real face to face apology without his shadow of a girlfriend waiting in the wings, she would probably never get that.

**Let's be clear  
I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here**

Now he had never asked for her back, well not in reality, but in heer mind he had a million times and she alwys refused. She hoped someday she would be able to reject him the way he did her, but she probably would never have that chance, he had moved on something she should be doing.

**The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You like me, you love her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**

As she rewrote the chorus she felt all the pent up anger boil over on to the page. She hated herself for loving Nick. Nick for loving Bee and Bee for existing. She was sure that if there was no Bee there would still be a Niley still (secretly she loved that pet name the press had given them, he hated it.) She wanted her boyfriend back, but as the first tear hit the page she realized he wasn't hers anymore, and probably never was in the first place.

**Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like**

As the words continued to flow out of her, Miley began to realize that as much as she wanted to hate Nick she couldn't. They had been through a lot together and there were actually a ton of things she loved about him. Way more than things she hated about him.

**The 7 things I like about you  
You hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright**

She loved how soft and bouncy his hair was always flying out of control. She loved his beautiful, brown eyes so dark that they were almost black. She loved the faded old Levi's he wore almost everyday, even though they were fraying and falling apart. She loved the way he kissed, his lips so soft, he was always so sweet about it and how it made her dizzy. She loved the times he made her laugh so hard she cried, or cry so hard she laughed. He never purposefully did anything to hurt her. She loved the way they used to just sit together on the couch watching movies, content to just be with each other.

**I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you**

But the thing she loved the most about him was the way he made her feel. For a time he made her feel like she was the only girl alive and that's what made her fall in love with him. As the tears began to fall freely, she realized that he now had someone else to make feel that way and that tore her up inside. As she sat there with her newly written song in her lap, she finally gained closure in her relationship, discovering that as much as she loved him he never loved her back the same.


End file.
